Girlfriends in Space
by lauraforthewinoswald
Summary: Amy and Clara are childhood friends who find a time machine one night after a party. Then the real fun begins. (inspired by clarabosswins and her 'Girlfriends in Space' gif sets on tumblr)
1. The Blue Box

Amy had always been an 'anything goes' sort of person so when she heard there was money to be make in kissing she jumped on board without a second thought.

"And what's all this supposed to be?" Clara whispered in the library's reference section as she looked Amy up and down with a confused look on her face.

"I'm a kissogram" Amy twirled feeling quite proud of herself in her exaggerated and oversexualized police officer's costume.

"You're a what?!" Clara raised her voice a little. She felt her neck tense up a little as she looked Amy over again; legs for miles. Clara had always been protective of Amy who seemed to have a gift for getting into trouble.

They'd been friends since they were kids and Clara had always been somewhat attracted to Amy. And as much as she acted like the logical and sensible one of the duo; deep down she admired Amy's carefree and adventurous attitude. She wouldn't admit to it but she also craved adventures just as much as Amy did but books were a much safer escape.

Amy promised Clara she'd be just fine after Clara expressed concern for her safety. Amy knew the idea of her being a scantily dressed party goer who got paid to kiss strangers was something Clara would worry about but Amy figured that if she was already partying and kissing strangers for free that she might as well start charging.

"You could be my companion if it makes you feel better." Amy smiled. "I've got the sexy police officer thing down but there's a niche in the sexy librarian market that I think you'd be perfect for."

"Haha, you're really funny." Clara laughed sarcastically as she pushed a small cart full of books down the hall into the non-fiction section.

It was 3am when Amy left her 'job' and started walking home from the party. She noticed out of the corner of her eye; a blue box with a faint flashing light. She quickly turned around making her long red hair in soft curls bounce off her shoulders. Her green eyes grew wide with confusion and a tinge of fear as the door of the big blue box opened all on it's own letting out a bright white light that nearly blinded her.

Amy was a sucker for a good mystery and her curiosity got the better of her; as it always did. She slowly walked up to the box and extended her left hand up towards the light while she kept her right hand on her plastic nightstick just in case. Her pale white skin looked translucent in the otherworldly light beaming from the blue box's doorway.

"Amy!?" Clara called out as she saw her friend disappearing into the light coming from a box in an alleyway. She quickly ran after her and found herself in a large orange room with a big console full of knobs and blinking buttons.

"It's bigger on the inside"

"It's smaller in the outside"

They spoke in unison.

"I knew I was right to follow you home. What the hell have you gotten yourself into this time?" Clara wagged her finger at Amy.

"Looks like I've gotten myself into a spaceship" Amy laughed excitedly.

"This is serious, Amy!" Clara looked around. "But it is pretty ... amazing... actually" She started walking up towards the console in the center of the room where Amy had already begun to play with buttons and levers.

"Look at this monitor." Amy moved the screen slightly to the left so Clara could see. "It's outer space"

"It's a lousy screen saver" Clara rolled her eyes. Her sarcasm was quickly interrupted as the spaceship's door abruptly slammed shut. "What's happened?" Clara's big brown eyes darted back at Amy to see that she was too busy playing with the console to noticed they'd just gotten locked in. "Amy!" Clara pushed Amy to get her attention.

"Ugh! What?!" Amy rubbed her shoulder where Clara had pushed her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing pressing buttons on some space machine from god knows where?" Clara ran to the door to try and open it but it was sealed shut.

"You can't open it now!" Amy yelled back. "We're going to space!"

"We're going to die!" Clara's eyes widened in a mix of fear and pure rage.

The ship began moving erratically and violently rocked back and forth causing Clara to nearly fall over. She clung to the railing around the console while Amy held on to the levers yelling excitedly. Suddenly everything was quiet and the ship was no longer moving.

"Have we landed?" Clara whispered as she let go of the railing.

"I think this is the open door button" Amy pushed the button and the door swung open to reveal a giant interstellar cloud surrounded by stars glowing yellow and pink in the distance. "We're in space!" Amy ran to the door.

"We're in the Lagoon Nebula" Clara whispered in awe.

"How do you know?" Amy asked as she smiled leaning up against the ship's door frame.

"It's in the constellation of Sagittarius" Clara cautiously walked up to the edge of the open door where Amy stood. "How are we not being sucked out into space? How are we even breathing right now?"

"Don't know and don't care" Amy chuckled as she took out her phone to take a picture. "Space selfie!" She took Clara by the shoulder and squished her face up against her own for a picture of the two of them with the stars as a backdrop. "Ugh this is perfect!" Amy squealed.

"Yeah" Clara smiled as a lone tear of joy fell from her eye. "This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my whole life." She held Amy's hand. "Let's just stay up here forever; just the two of us."

Amy nudged her playfully and smiled. "Well, we have to get back home sometime right?" She walked back to the console and played with the controls again. The door quickly shut closed and when it reopened they were right where they'd been before. They walked back out into the alleyway as if nothing had happened.

"But we just went to a constellation ages away from here and not a minute has passed." Clara slowly walked around the spaceship to take it in from every angle. "This isn't just a spaceship; it's a time machine."


	2. A Little Jealous

"This is awesome!" Amy grabbed Clara by her shoulders and shook her excitedly. Clara chuckled at Amy's overjoyed expression. Clara was incredibly excited by their discovery as well but she wasn't the sort to get overly emotional.

"Umm...Do you think you could find a way to fly it back to our place?" Clara asked. "You seem to have a knack for it" She smiled at Amy.

"Clara, I'm surprised at you! Are you insinuating that we should steal this time traveling box and hide it in our flat somewhere?" Amy winked. "Sounds like an excellent plan." She ran back inside with a smiling Clara chasing after her.

Amy and Clara had started rooming together a few months back after finishing university. Both were English Lit majors and while Clara quickly got her job at the library after graduation; Amy was having a harder time finding stable employment. This left Clara not only to deal with most of the monetary expenses but left to deal with most of the boyfriends Amy would bring over to their flat. "You don't mind if Jeff comes over tonight, do you?" Amy would ask.

"Oh, don't be silly. Of course I don't mind" Clara would laugh as she lied through her teeth. "I'll just make sure to cook a little extra for him before he comes over." Clara went for more eggs as she whisked her latest kitchen creation. Clara really wished that she didn't mind Amy's boyfriends because Amy should be free to date whoever she pleased. But she couldn't help being a little jealous.

Amy had gotten the impression that Clara was feeling jealous of her better luck with boys but Clara wasn't jealous of Amy's good fortune with boyfriends; she was jealous of her boyfriends. Five months of quietly sitting by as boys rotated in and out Amy's bedroom while wishing Amy would notice her instead. But Clara had always been quite good at carrying her quiet desperation with a pleasantly dimpled smile on her face.

They'd found a way to fly The Tardis into their living room and disguised it as a bookshelf for over a week. Clara had come up with the name "Time And Relative Dimension In Space" She'd said.

"I love it, Clara" Amy hugged her. "You're so cute" She gave Clara a kiss on the cheek.

"Would you like to go out with me tonight?" Clara asked smiling.

"What, like on a date?" Amy joked.

"Well, I mean.." Clara chuckled holding back her nerves. "We have a time machine that can travel anywhere so why not have a girl's night? We can go anywhere." Clara smiled feeling a little braver. "A summer picnic in Paris?"

"Or a picnic on the moon" Amy smiled back.

"Will there be cocktails on the moon?" Clara joked as she opened the door to The Tardis.

"Maybe we'll have better luck finding a bartender in Paris" Amy smiled as she followed Clara into the ship's console room. "Oh, my god Clara! Paris 1900!"

Clara gasped excitedly. "Exposition Universelle!"

"Paris at the turn of the 20th century. Sounds so romantic." Amy started playing with the console trying to find the right buttons.

"Romantic, huh?" Clara crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't want a date"

"I asked if it was a date. I didn't say I didn't want one" Amy winked as she pulled the lever and sent The Tardis flying. "We're here!" Amy squealed as she ran to the door and opened it to find herself staring at The Eiffel Tower glowing with electric lights in the last stretch of darkness before the dawn. "This is perfect" She whispered as she walked out onto the lawn.

"Wait a minute" Clara said from the doorway. "It's 1900, you can't go out looking like that. You're practically naked." She pointed at Amy's black and yellow striped sweater and her tight black leather miniskirt and boots.

"You're wearing skinny jeans and a leather jacket so you're no better." Amy rolled her eyes.

"At least my legs are covered" Clara rolled her eyes. "Come on! This is an excellent opportunity to play dress up." She grabbed Amy by the arm and ran back inside The Tardis. "Look, there's a whole room over here just filled with clothes." She walked through the racks of clothing. "It's so weird. It's like she always knows exactly what we need"

"What, like The Tardis can read it's passengers minds?" Amy asked.

"Why not?" Clara shrugged as she started picking some things out. She chose a purple and white striped dress with lace trim around the collar and did her hair in her best Gibson Girl bun and topped it off with a big purple hat with black feathers.

Amy laughed as Clara twirled for her. "That hat is ridiculous."

"It's very much in style right now, thank you very much" Clara smiled. "Let me fix that hair for you." She gave Amy a similar messy bun.

Amy chose an all white dress with big puffed sleeves and plunging neckline. "No silly hat for me thanks" She smiled as they walked out of The Tardis together. They linked arms and watched the sun slowly rise as they walked towards The Grande Roue de Paris in the distance.

They were surprised as they walked through the World's Fair of 1900 how they understood everyone. People from all over the world had come to Paris to see the Exposition and The Olympic Games and all of them could easily speak to them.

"Ok, you're right" Amy looked a little puzzled as they noticed that even the signs in French were suddenly looking like they were written in English. "The Tardis can definitely read our minds" They stood right underneath The Eiffel tower and looked up. "I should have brought my camera" Amy thought as she closed one eye and imitated a click of a camera with her hand. "The Tardis had more than just clothes for us by the way" Amy took out some appropriate era currency from between her cleavage and nudged Clara playfully.

"What!?" Clara laughed surprised "We're so having lunch in The Eiffel Tower restaurant!" She took Amy's hand and ran up to the restaurant on the tower's second level.


	3. The Night Life

Amy and Clara walked back to The Tardis after a lovely afternoon. "Alright! Let's visit The Moulin Rouge!" Amy ran back to the console. "We can skip the afternoon and get to the evening really quick and go straight to the good stuff. A few hours jump ahead shouldn't be too difficult"

Clara sounded a little tired but she was somewhat excited by the idea. "Don't you want to rest a little first? We've been up all day. Besides, we just finished a bottle of champagne and now you want to hit up a nightclub."

"That was just an aperitif, silly." Amy began turning the knobs and levers on the console. "Besides, there's more than drinking going on. It's entertainment too."

"Yeah, burlesque entertainment" Clara rolled her eyes.

"Oh, don't you stick your sweet little nose up at me, Miss Clara Oswald" Amy's scottish accent got thicker when she got sarcastic. "La Vie Boheme!" Amy jumped excitedly as she sent The Tardis flying towards Montmartre. They found a room in an inn over a cafe and decided to rest for the afternoon before heading out again to discover the night life.

Amy let down her hair from it's old fashioned bun and shook her red hair down past her shoulders. "Ugh finally free" She began to unbutton her dress and kick off her boots. Clara was sitting on the bed pretending to read a book as she watched Amy undress out of the corner of her eye.

The blinds were closed but they were a soft white, translucent cloth that let the light from the sunset glow through into the bedroom. The sunset was made for Amy. Her pale skin shimmered like pearls in the golden light and her soft red curls seemed to glow like a bright hot fire.

Clara wondered if Amy understood how beautiful she was and just how weak she made Clara feel. Amy walked past in nothing but white lace undergarments as she went into the bathroom to take a bath. Amy had walked around their flat half naked plenty of times since they first moved in together.

"You don't mind, do you?" Amy had asked Clara the first time she caught Amy in nothing but her panties walking out of the bathroom.

"No, of course I don't mind." Clara had chuckled and smiled through her frustration. Months and months of living together and Clara still wanted to look. She'd figured she would just get used to it and it wouldn't matter anymore but she never got used to it. It only got harder and harder not to look away each and every time.

After a quick rest they were off to The Moulin Rouge. The party was wild. People dancing and laughing and lots of skirts flying. The dancefloor was open for anyone and Amy extended her hand towards Clara. "Come one" Amy smiled at Clara who had been quietly smiling and sipping a glass of white wine as she took that party in from the sidelines.

They spun around and danced in the crowd. No dancing partner was off limits; men and women dances with each other without a care. Clara spotted two women kissing at a secluded table in the far corner as she twirled around with Amy. Some men cut in asking to dance. "You don't mind, right?" Amy asked Clara who said she didn't mind, as usual. Clara declined to dance with the men and sat back down to watch Amy enjoying herself.

Amy still had some money tucked into her bustiere but she didn't have to use any of it. She was getting free drinks left and right with her witty conversation and her dancing and her flirtatious attitude. She was even distracting the spotlight from some of the actual performers at the club.

"You really are made for this, aren't you?" Clara smiled as Amy came back to their table with a drink in each hand and more money in her bra then she had when she came in.

Amy giggled looking quite drunk as she leaned against the table for support. "Let's get out of here, Clara. You and me" She pointed at Clara and then at herself flirtatiously as she spoke.

Clara laughed and agreed as they linked arms and walked out into the street back to The Tardis.

"Hey!" Amy spoke a little loudly. "Hey.." She quieted down realizing she was speaking a bit too loud and a bit too drunk. "So we had a really good time, right?" She smiled.

"I think so" Clara chuckled as she leaned up against the side of The Tardis and crossed her arms. "Some more than others" She winked at Amy.

"Aww well you had fun too, yeah?" Amy leaned in closer.

"Yeah, but you know I'm not much of a party girl." Clara shrugged.

"Clara, you're so cute though" Amy was now very close to Clara as she spoke. She took Clara's' hand in hers and moved her other hand through Clara's hair tucking it behind her ear. "You're such a sweetie. I love you." Amy whispered.

Clara's heart skipped. Was this really happening? Did she love her as a friend or as something more? Or perhaps this was just the wine and vermouth talking. Amy had Clara pinned against the side of The Tardis. "Amy, I..." Clara whispered back with quivering lips as Amy took Clara's hands and placed them around her waist.

"Do you ever think about girls, Clara?" Amy was closing the space between them. "Like, really think about them? Have you thought about their lips?" Amy put her finger up to Clara's lips. "I've been thinking about it lately and I thought to myself that we're friends, right."

"Right" Clara could hardly whisper as she felt Amy's hands moving up and down her waist.

"So them I'm thinking what are friends for, right?" Amy moved in and kissed Clara full on the lips as she passionately held her close. Amy slowly pulled back and looked into Clara's big brown eyes wide with shock. "Clara, you're always so shy." Amy tickled her playfully. "I'm making it my mission to loosen you up." Amy chuckled and walked into The Tardis as if nothing had happened.


	4. The Cold Star

"Ok, let's go home." Amy started playing with the levers on the console and they took off.

"Whoa, wait!" Clara looked worried. "Are you seriously drinking drunk threw space right now!?"

"Ugh!" Amy let go of the console after hitting a button that said autopilot. "There, happy?"

"Yeah" Clara rolled her eyes. "There's a bedroom over here so we can sleep it off and wake up at home in time for tea." They changed into pajamas and walked down the hall to a bedroom with a bunk bed.

"I get the top!" Amy clumsily climbed into the top bunk as Clara sat on the bottom. "Goodnight, pretty" Amy hung her head upside down to look at Clara getting cozy in her bottom bunk.

"Goodnight, Amy." Clara smiled as she closed her eyes.

Clara woke up suddenly and nearly missed hitting her head on the bunk bed. It had gotten freezing cold in The Tardis. Clara wrapped her blanket around her as she walked out of the bedroom to the console room. "Is there a thermostat in here?" She whispered to herself as she tried to decipher the console. Just then, The Tardis rocked and everything went dark save for a dim blue light coming from under the glass floor. "I don't think she likes me" Clara tried to stroke The Tardis console.

She went to open The Tardis door and saw that they were slowly floating towards a large blue star. It was freezing and The Tardis' interior was beginning to frost. They were getting sucked into the freezing cold star and nothing Clara pressed on the console would work. "Amy!" She screamed for help.

"Huh?" Amy yawned as she walked out to the console room. "Why's it so cold in here" She put her arms around herself.

"I don't know, Amy!" Clara's eyes were wide with terror. "We're just floating in space. I can't get these controls to work and we're slowly falling into that... thing" Clara pointed at the huge blue star outside their door.

"Ok...umm" Amy looked at the controls and scratched her head. "Yeah... so.. I don't know ... What happened to autopilot?"

"I don't know!" Clara yelled as The Tardis started rocking violently.

"Maybe if we go down here" Amy went under the glass floor to a web of wires under the console. "Oh, good! There's a little manual down here." Amy put on a pair of goggles she found on the ground and began to read the instruction manual. Sparks flew and The Tardis made a few strange noises before the lights came back on.

"Looks like we're back on course" Clara looked at the monitor on the console. With that they arrived at their living room a few hours after they'd originally left. "It's like we've only been gone a few hours. The sun should be rising soon" Clara looked at the watch on the living room wall. "Amy, I had an amazing time but we almost died out there. Do you think we should even try that again?"

"Come on." Amy nudged Clara and smiled. "It was exciting and scary and amazing. Yeah, it's dangerous but do you honestly think you could give it up? We could go anywhere and do anything and be anyone. The sort of adventures you could only dream about, Clara."

And Clara did dream of adventure as mild mannered as she might have appeared on the outside. "Yeah.." Clara slowly walked back up to The Tardis and closed the door. "But only on Wednesdays. We'll just use it once a week so we don't abuse it's power."

"Ok, fine" Amy gave in. "Next time, we're going to the future."

They continued their week as scheduled. Amy went to a few parties to make extra cash and Clara went to work at the library. Amy worked mostly at night while Clara worked the days so they only briefly crossed paths. The kiss was never mentioned by either of them. Both assuming the other had forgotten or just didn't care about it.

"Ok, Wednesday night is here!" Amy ran into the living room excitedly. She wore a long, baggy bright red sweater dress and black stockings with black boots. She put her hood up over her red hair. "Who knows what they'll wear in the future. Maybe this will be vintage." Amy laughed.

Clara stood in a prim and proper A line skirt as usual. Emerald green this time. "Where in the future are we going?" She asked excitedly.

Amy ran inside The Tardis. "It's suggesting we visit 2190" Amy looked at the coordinates in the monitor. "Sound good?" Amy spun around to ask Clara.

"I really don't know, never been" Clara shrugged. They ended up on the edge of a fast paced city street in the middle of Tokyo. Clara found herself holding Amy's hand as they stepped out of The Tardis. "This is amazing" Clara whispered as she saw cars whizzing past at incredibly high speeds and people speaking to holograms instead of phones. "This is so... future" Clara laughed.

They spent a great deal of time walking and sightseeing. They definitely looked like a pair of tourists; even picking up a visitors pamphlet to help them get around. They dug their noses into the map as they pointed every which way trying to figure out where to go next.

After 3 hours of wandering happily around Tokyo they found themselves taking a rest in a bar. Clara got adventurous and ordered a strange thing that just looked like a glowing blue jelly ball. She took a bite and winced shaking her head no.

Amy laughed as she sipped her drink. "Too strange for you?"

"What are you drinking?" Clara asked.

"It's like a slush puppie." Amy took another sip. "Tastes like a sort of beef."

"What?!" Clara took a sip. "It's not bad actually"

"I know" Amy laughed.

Their giggles were interrupted when a tall woman walked in and everyone in the bar went silent. She was decked out in all black leather and red lip stick. Her spiked boots made a threatening thud with every step as she walked up to the bartender who poured her a drink with shaking hands.

She swallowed the drink in one gulp and quickly spun around revealing a large gun under her leather trenchcoat. She shot at the ceiling and everyone fell to the ground and hid under tables. "I know Daichi has been hiding here. Where is he?!" She screamed as she picked up a man who had been cowering under a stool at the bar.

"Please, Ayame. Have mercy...I..." The man was silenced by a bullet from her gun.

"Where is he, bartender?" Ayame asked in a sickly sweet tone. "It's a really easy question." Her red lips curled up in a menacing smile.


	5. Hidden Door

The bartender raised his hands and slowly walked to the back door with the gun wielder. Amy tip toed up to the door to try and listen in.

"What are you doing?!" Clara whispered "The exit is this way"

"Don't you want to find out what's going on?" Amy whispered back excitedly.

"What?... NO!" Clara took Amy's hand and took her back to the alley where they'd parked The Tardis. "Amy, I think it's time to get out of.." Clara is interrupted by gun shots. They both screamed and fell to the floor.

"Who the hell do you two think you are?" The woman held her gun as she spoke.

"I should ask you the same thing" Amy scoffed definitely.

"Are you not from around here or are you just stupid?" The woman cocked her gun.

"Which one of the two will keep us alive longer?" Clara asked in her own slightly more timid brand of defiance.

"I'm going to assume both." The woman rolled her eyes.

"Then you assume right." Clara smiled nervously. "We're just stupid tourists so if you'd be so kind as to let us just go about our business we..." Clara is cut off.

The woman took out a second gun so she had one to point at each of them. "Ok, so you're obviously not from around here so I'll clue you in. My name is Tsumetai Hoshi; The Cold Star. I run these streets. You understand?"

"I thought that guy at the bar called you Ayame" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he did and then he died" Tsumetai Hoshi moved her guns closer to them. "You saw me open that door and no one who sees me opening that door without my permission lives to talk about it"

Amy and Clara looked over to see Amaye was looking at a little hidden door in the alleyway. "Wow I quite honestly did not see that, did you?" Clara said surprised.

"No, I so completely did not notice that." Amy looked equally surprised.

"You're coming with me!" The Cold Star pushed them into her secret door with her guns pointed at their backs.

"This really isn't fair" Amy had the nerve to protest with a gun pointed at her back. "We didn't even see you back there. Just let us go! This is so stupid."

"Shut up!" The Cold Star yelled as they reached a corridor with a metal door. She opened it and threw them both into a small cell. "I'll get to you two later." Tsumetai Hoshi slammed the door in their faces and walked off.

"We've been kidnapped" Clara whispered as her big brown eyes widened with fear. "Kidnapped by an assassin biker chick from the future"

"She's kind of sexy, right?" Amy joked.

"I seriously question your sanity sometimes!" Clara snapped "Do you have ANY IDEA the kind of trouble we're in right now?! We're going to die!"

"I know this is not good, ok. I'm just trying not to freak out right now." Amy whispered back.

"So you ARE scared then." Clara gave her an 'I got you' sort of look. "You're always acting like you're not scared of anything."

"Keyword: 'acting' " Amy scoffed.

"Isn't it exhausting pretending you're invincible?" Clara sounded slightly annoyed by Amy's constant over confidence.

"Well, isn't it exhausting pretending you're little miss perfect? With your perfect hair and your perfect clothes and your perfect cooking and your perfect reputation and your perfect everything?!" Amy was turning their conversation into a fight Clara didn't intend to start.

The last thing we need to do right now is get angry at each other. Sorry if I touched a nerve." Clara took Amy's hand in hers.

"Yeah, yeah" Amy rolled her eyes and let a small smile peek through the red hair that had fallen from behind her ears to cover half her face.

They heard voices coming from the hallway but they couldn't make them out. It wasn't The Cold Star. It was definitely male voices. "Ok, just... if they come in and try to mess with us just... look tough. If they smell fear on you they'll eat you alive." Amy stood in front of Clara and held her hand tight.

Clara nodded in agreement and moved from hiding behind Amy to standing at her side. "You don't have to be the strong one all the time." Clara smiled. "I can be strong too" She said the last bit in a whisper but it wasn't a weak whisper at all, it was defiant.

"You're coming with me" One man took Clara by the arm while the other held Amy back.

"Get the hell off me, moron!" Amy tried hitting him in vain. "You touch her I promise you I will make you regret the day you ever..."

"Ssshh!" The man holding Amy back covered her mouth as the door slammed closed.

"Did you just ssshh me?!" Amy wasn't ready to back down.

"I promise you, I'm here to help" He whispered. "Call me Daichi. I've been foiling Tsumetai's plans from afar for some time. Her reign of terror will soon come to an end."

"She.. she was looking for you earlier." Amy sat down realizing she wasn't in any danger for now. "So she doesn't actually know what you look like then?"

"No, she's seen me but never my face." The man pulled out a hood and put it over his face. It was a black mask with eyes like an insect.

"So you're a cross between Batman and Spiderman?" Amy chuckled. "I like it."

"Those legends are nearly 200 years old" Daichi's smile wasn't visible through his mask but you could hear it in his voice. "But you're right; I derive a lot my inspiration from western heroic legends. Tell me I've found a woman who shares my love for classical literature" He took off his mask to reveal his smile.

"Oh, I love a good action flick." Amy smiled back crossing her legs somewhat seductively.

"You must be a history lover as well if you're quoting a century's old phrase like 'action flick' " Daichi laughed. "I'm a fan of classical movies myself and the concept of the theater. Communal meeting halls to share movies together with your community is so interesting to me. Everyone just sits at home nowadays without real human interaction."

"I'm all for some real human interaction" Amy stood up slowly and placed a flirtatious hand on Daichi's strong bicep.


	6. She Was Untouchable

In another part of The Cold Star's secret lair; Clara was sat down in a dark room save for a light pointed at a cold metal chair and matching metal table. Clara was forced to sit and her hands were tied behind her back to the chair.

"It's really not necessary to tie me up. I promise you I don't plan on running." Clara was visibly worried. "Please just let me go."

"You're not going anywhere." Ayame's boots clicked and her chains jingled as she slowly stepped out of the shadows. She was long and lean and her face was delicate but pointed. Her long black hair touched Clara's leg as she leaned in close.

"Where is he?" Tsumetai asked in a harsh whisper.

"I don't know who..." Clara was interrupted.

"Don't lie to me!" The Cold Star yelled in Clara's face and banged on the table. "I know he's hiding here amongst my men. Tell me you aren't an accomplice."

"I'm not..That's what I've been trying to tell you.." Clara bit her lip and closed her eyes as she felt Tsumetai Hoshi's long cold fingers smoothly work their way up Clara's thigh.

"Are you scared?" Amaya leaned in and whispered in Clara's ear.

Clara could only shake her head yes as she closed her eyes tighter.

"You're very pretty, Clara" Tsumetai ran a cold finger down Clara's cheek. "I would hate to tarnish something so beautiful."

Clara could feel Tsumetai's hands slowly moving over her body. "Don't touch me!" Clara wriggled in her seat. "Please, don't!" Clara opened her eyes and looked into Amaya's cold dark eyes. She was beautiful but in the sort of way that an elegant steel blade was beautiful. She was untouchable. Tsumetai smiled noticing Clara was examining her face in quiet awe.

"People have called me beautiful too." The Cold Star gave a quick spin in her tight leather ensemble. "What do you think?"

"You're very beautiful." Clara looked down at the ground. "If only you weren't so wretchedly evil" Clara looked back up feeling a little braver. "Imagine how much more beautiful you'd be if you weren't so vile."

Tsumetai's dark red lips curled into a smile as she chuckled. "You're very innocent, aren't you?" She licked her red lips as she chuckled again.

"Have you ever given thought to kissing a woman, Clara?" The Cold Star placed a finger under Clara's chin and raised it up to force Clara's face up to look into her eyes.

"Yes, I have." Clara was starting to look angry. She leaned in and kissed Ayame throwing her off guard long enough to kick her and spin around to hit her with the chair she had been tied to.

"You're going to pay for your insolence!" Tsumetai held a bleeding leg as she limped towards Clara who was attempting to run with a chair still tied to her back.

"Help!" Clara slammed her shoulder against the door trying to open it but instead fell over on her back with the chair still strapped to her. She wriggled on the floor unable to get up.

Just then the door burst open and Amy and Daichi ran in. "Clara!" Amy ran to help her as Daichi ran to stop Ayame.

"It was you all along?!" The Cold Star was furious to see one of her own guards had been the man she was looking for undercover.

Daichi took out handcuffs and strapped them to Tsumetai's hand and the metal table bolted to the floor. "You're under arrest for drug trafficking and 13 counts of murder." He pressed a button on the device he wore on his wrist that went straight to the police station. "This gives my coordinates at the time of the arrest but I still have time to leave the scene. I prefer to remain in the shadow of anonymity." He began to run out of the room and down the hall. Clara and Amy followed him to a large garage filled with motorbikes.

Clara quickly jumped on a motorbike. "Come on!" She yelled at Amy to join her. Amy's long legs wrapped around her as Amy sat behind Clara on the motorbike. Calling it a motorbike was most likely an incredibly old fashioned word in the late 22nd century. It didn't seemed to be powered by a motor at all.

"I know you ride a motorbike to work, Clara. But can you ride a futuristic hovercraft bike?" Amy asked holding on to Clara's waist tightly.

"I expect so. It's that sort of day" Clara grabbed the helmet hanging from the side of the bike and strapped it on. She watched what Daichi did and copied it. It worked a little different but it was more or less the same idea as her bike back home. Except it jumped from zero to full speed in less than a second making Amy scream in Clara's ear as they sped through the neon streets of Tokyo.

They arrived at a simple apartment complex on the less attractive side of town as the sun began to rise. "We just wanted to say thanks for everything before we go" Clara bowed her head and shook his hand. "Your work is extraordinary"

"Already leaving? You're more than welcome to come inside for a cup of tea" Daichi invited.

"Oh, well I would certainly love to get to know you better" Amy smiled flirtatiously.

"That would get in the way of your anonymity; wouldn't it?" Clara tried to come up with an excuse as she hid her frustration and jealousy.

"For you I'll make an exception" Daichi smiled as he started walking up the stairs. "Unless you have somewhere to be"

"We should have been home about 180 years ago so we're a bit late." Clara looked at an imaginary watch on her wrist as she took Amy's hand and started walking her back to the bike.

"Very well then" Daichi waved goodbye as they drove away and headed back to The Tardis.


	7. Begging and Pleading

"Whoo! That was wild, wasn't it?" Amy laughed as they walked back into the Tardis console room. "Why did we have to leave so fast? He said for you he'd make an exception." Amy winked at Clara.

"I'm not interested" Clara rolled her eyes. "Besides I think he was after you, not me."

"You never give yourself enough credit, Clara." Amy smiled as she began to figure out which buttons to press on the console. "You're a very pretty girl."

"You think so?" Clara got closer to Amy and smiled as she watched Amy pull a big lever on the console.

"That should do it! We'll be back home in no time." Amy scooted up closer to Clara until they were shoulder to shoulder leaning up against the railing of the console. "And yes, I think you're very pretty." Amy answered Clara's question as she nudged her side playfully.

"So.. exactly how pretty do you think I am exactly?" Clara jumped in front of Amy and twirled back and forth in her skirt with her hands behind her back in a flirtatiously coy fashion. Clara was internally begging and pleading for Amy to do something.

"Fishing for compliments, are we?" Amy chuckled. "Spin around for me and let me get a good look" Amy smiled as she watched Clara spin and pose for her. Amy loved watching Clara getting playful. Amy found her so very sweet when she finally let herself be goofy without worrying about what others might think. Some people mistakenly found Clara boring but that really wasn't the case when you got her alone and Amy's known her long enough to know that. "I told you I'd make it my mission to loosen you up" Amy took Clara's hands in hers and they began to dance around together. Their laughter echoed through the console room.

The Tardis jolted causing them to fall into each others arms. They chuckled as they held each other. "Do we have to stop dancing now?" Clara had her hands around Amy's waist while Amy rested her long delicate fingers over Clara's shoulders. "I know there isn't any music but.." Clara started swaying slowly back and forth.

"Clara, you're leading." Amy whispered as she leaned in to rest her forehead on Clara's.

"Sorry." Clara started removing her hands from Amy's waist.

"No, I didn't mean stop" Amy put Clara's hands back around her waist. "Lead me and we'll waltz among the stars" Amy whispered again so irresistibly that Clara couldn't contain her need to kiss her.

Clara held Amy's waist tight as she kissed her lips. She could feel Amy gasp a little in her mouth but Amy quickly got over her initial surprise and moved her hands up Clara's shoulders and held her face in her hands as she returned the kiss. Clara felt Amy's tongue enter her mouth as Amy's hands move through her hair.

"Amy.." Clara spoke as they finally pulled away from the kiss. "I was wondering maybe if ... would you ever entertain the notion that perhaps..." Clara took a deep breath to gather some courage. "There's no point in hiding it anymore. I've obviously interested in you, Amy"

"How interested?" Amy looked just a little worried. "Like you want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, what else do you think I mean by 'interested'?" Clara put her hands on her hips and gave Amy a somewhat frustrated look. "I'm done playing coy around you and pretending I don't want you." Clara took another deep breath for strength. "Please just.. I apologize if this ruins our friendship but please just... Kiss me again."

"Well, The Tardis has just landed and I know for a fact there is a very comfortable couch on the other side of that door." Amy smiled mischievously as she started walking over to the Tardis' door.

Clara finally let go of everything she'd been hiding for so many years and straddled Amy as they snogged on their livingroom couch till their lips went numb. Clara started moving her hands under Amy's red jumper before she stopped herself. "How far are you willing to go with this?"

"How far do you want to go?" Amy raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"As far as you'll let me" Clara sounded out of breath.

Amy chuckled quite excitedly. "Clara, I had no idea you were such a naughty girl."

"Amy, please" Clara blushed. She moved her hand up Amy's thigh with slight trepidation. "So, do you like this?" Clara bit her lip. "You like being with me like this?"

"I think I feel a certain chemistry between us. Don't you?" Amy wiggled her shoulders in her signature playfully flirtatious style.

"Umm.. yeah.." Clara wanted so badly to just go all the way but she had never been that intimate with anyone before. She knew Amy had more than enough experience with boys but didn't know how far Amy had ever been with a girl.

Amy quickly grabbed Clara and kissed her while simultaneously reaching behind Clara's back to undo the zipper of her pretty green dress. Clara felt her dress slipping down her shoulders and Amy moved Clara's hands out of the sleeves quickly as she continued to kiss her. With her dress loosely hanging round her waist, Clara found herself half undressed with Amy's hands all over her. "Amy... I.." Clara quickly pulled away making Amy pout a little in frustration. "I'm sorry.. I got nervous." Clara blushed looking down at her fully exposed black lace bra. Amy's hands moved slowly to Clara's hips were her dress was still trying to hang on.

"Don't be nervous, silly." Amy giggled as she moved Clara's dress down to the floor. "I've never done this with a girl before so I'm kind of nervous too." Amy added with a smile.

"Could've fooled me" Clara chuckled nervously realizing she was now in nothing but underwear with Amy between her legs.

"Just breath and do whatever feels good." Amy ran her fingers over Clara's stomach as she went in for another kiss.


	8. Love and Lust

Clara opened her eyes slowly, feeling slightly disoriented before realizing she was in fact in Amy's bed and last night wasn't one of those dreams she tried to hide. She quickly jumped out of her bed and wrapped a blanket around herself as she frantically searched for her clothes. "I'm going to be late!" Clara noticed the clock. She'd never been late for work in her life. She'd also never woken up in someone else's bed in her life so there was a first time for everything.

Clara remembered her dress was still on the living room floor but she could hear Amy humming in the kitchen as plates lightly clinked over a running faucet. She didn't want to face Amy in her current state. Clara quietly tip toed down the hall to her own bedroom to find something to wear for work. She usually had her outfit for the day planned beforehand but she never got the time to last night. Her meticulously planned daily morning routine had been thrown off kilter. After combing her hair at lightning speed she jumped into a black and white polka-dot dress and ran for the door.

"Clara!" Amy caught her with her hand on the doorknob halfway of the door. "Leaving without so much as a 'good morning' or at least stealing a piece of toast?" Amy crossed her arms still wearing her plastic dishwashing gloves.

"Sorry. I'm just so late." Clara bit her lip. "Love you!" She yelled as she ran out the door. Clara's heart raced at the realization that she'd just said she loved her out loud and then promptly shut the door in her face before Amy had a chance to form a rebuttal. Clara was quite certain that her feelings weren't reciprocated. She'd known Amy for years and she'd never heard an 'I love you' cross her lips when she spoke to any of her boyfriends. Amy kept any ideas or love and lust completely detached from one another at all times.

The next Wednesday Clara wasn't sure if she was in the mood to travel on The Tardis although Amy kept insisting. "Amy, do you realize what day it is?" Clara sat quietly in the living room staring at The Tardis.

"I'm sorry, I'm an idiot" Amy sat beside Clara on the couch realizing she'd forgotten completely.

It was the anniversary of the death of Clara's mother. It was a rainy night when it happened. No one saw the car jump the red light. Clara remembered how it felt when the glass shattered all around them. The sound of twisted steel screeching in her ears followed by deafening silence and complete darkness. She could hear the metallic screams of the colliding cars like it was yesterday.

It had been 6 years ago and Amy had accompanied her to the funeral. Clara could feel how hard it was for Amy to handle carrying so much grief for her friend. But as uncomfortable as Amy might have felt; Amy wasn't going to turn her back in Clara's time of need.

Amy feared death. Not her own death; just the idea of death. And Amy hated tears. Amy couldn't deal with sad things. People were under the impression that Amy was immune to sadness and fear but that wasn't the case. Amy got sad a lot more often than she'd care to admit but discussing it made her uncomfortable. She always had a smile and a brave face. Amy was too stubborn to let her emotions win her over.

"Ok" Amy put her hand in Clara's in an attempt to comfort her. "Forget it then. We'll go somewhere next week." They sat in silence for over 5 seconds which was far too long for Amy to handle. "But you have to do something, right?" Amy's voice was suddenly perky. "It'll be good for you to do something nice to take your mind off things." Amy didn't feel she was very good at dealing with people's emotions but she truly wanted to help her friend. Amy heard her phone ring and she quickly got up to take the call in her room.

"Hello?" Amy answered. It was Jeff and he was inviting her out to a party that sounded pretty wild over the phone.

"So you coming or what?!" Jeff had to yell over the booming music.

Amy almost said yes before remembering Clara was sitting alone in the living room contemplating life and death over a cup of tea peppered with salty tears.

"Can't go. Sorry... Family emergency." Amy answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeff sounded disappointed.

"It means I'm busy, jerk!" Amy hung up and walked back into the living room to see Clara smiling a little through her sadness.

"Family emergency?" Clara smiled.

"Yeah, what else would you call this?" Amy said as she sat behind Clara and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "Ooh! Jammie Dodgers! That's what you need!" Amy quickly got up and ran to the kitchen. "Jammie Dodgers..." Amy threw a bag of biscuits at Clara as she ran down the hall to her room "And Ghostbusters" Amy ran back to the living room as she popped a DVD into the player and grabbed the remote. "Or would you rather make popcorn?" Amy plopped back down beside Clara excitedly.

"No, these are just fine." Clara took a bite of her biscuit and smiled.

"We came.." Amy started.

"We saw..." Clara answered back.

"We kicked it's ass!" Amy pressed play and swiped a Jammie Dodger from Clara's lap.

Amy had cheered Clara up but even still it wasn't enough to get Clara to sleep. Amy slept like a baby while Clara sat up in bed completely awake. She walked down the hall and passed Amy's room. She peeked in to see Amy out like a light before going to The Tardis. Clara took a deep breath and walked inside.

The sound of it's engines whirling about woke Amy up and she ran to the living room to find it empty with no Tardis in sight. "Weird." She whispered aloud to herself. "Thought I heard something.." She went back to sleep.


	9. Worth Remembering

"Do you ever feel like you've forgotten something really important? Like there's this big thing in your head and you feel like you should remember it but you can't?" Amy asked.

He stopped brushing his teeth for a moment to think before answering. "Yup"

"Are you just saying yes because you're scared of me?" Amy smiled.

"Yup." He replied again as he went back to brushing his teeth.

Rory had been Amy's friend since they were kids and when Amy needed a roommate she knew exactly who to ask. They'd been living together for 6 months now and things had been running smoothly for the most part. They just had slightly differing opinions on what their relationship should be called ever since they crossed the line over the 'just friends' territory.

It was a gray and rainy Sunday morning as Amy sat in her bedroom lazily staring out the window to see which droplets were winning the race down her windowpane. It was then that she first noticed it; the crack in her wall. She slowly walked up to it and took a step back when she saw a pair of eyes looking back at her.

"Amy?" The voice called in a soft whisper.

Amy had heard that voice in dreams before. The same thing with those big brown eyes she saw on the other side of the crack in her wall. "Am I dreaming?" Amy whispered aloud both at the woman in the crack and at herself.

"No, I don't think so, Amy." The voice sounded sad but calm. Like she had been crying for some time but she'd run out of tears a long time ago.

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

"It's me, Amy. It's Clara" Her voice cracked. It sounded like she was holding back more tears.

"Clara?" Amy got strange flashes of a young woman with a sweet dimpled smile. She had dreams about her sometimes. Some were rather explicit dreams and others were simple dreams about watching TV together. She had a dream about them dancing in space together. Amy whispered to Clara through the crack. "I remember kissing you" Among other things.

"Yeah?" Clara's smile could be heard in her voice. She was glad to know that her kisses were worth remembering.

"How is this happening? What is this?" Amy was starting to grow concerned but she tried to keep her cool.

"Amy, I love you." Clara was trying hard not to cry. "I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner and I wish I hadn't waited so long I just... I'm such an idiot..." Clara trailed off. "I'm so cold" She whispered. "Don't leave me" Clara started crying. "Just stay and talk to me. I'm so alone. I don't know if I'm dying or if I'm already dead. I don't know..."

"Ok, we'll figure something out" Amy didn't know what to do. "Maybe it's like a crack into another dimension or some kind of dream world." Amy was thinking out loud.

"Amelia through the looking glass." Clara chuckled as she held in tears again. "I tried to change the past and I must have torn a hole through the fabric of space and time. I have to fix it. It's my fault." She was in a white and endless room of nothingness. She was a spec sitting on a large blank canvas.

"Amy?" Rory called out from across the hall.

"Come in here! You're not going to believe this!" Amy yelled back down the hall to him.

"What?" Rory came running in and was stopped in his tracks by the massive crack in Amy's bedroom wall. "We're going to have to call the landlord and get that fixed" He walked up to it slowly.

"Amy, who is that and where and when are you?" Clara leaned up against the crack floating in the middle of white nothingness.

"I'm in my bedroom, Sunday morning." Amy looked at Rory "And this is Rory. He's a friend"

"Boyfriend" Rory quickly added.

"Sort of boyfriend." Amy answered back just as quickly.

"Amy..." Rory gave her a look.

Clara laughed. "So you haven't changed at all then" Suddenly Clara saw something appear in the distance. "I think I know what to do now. I'll see you soon, I hope."

With that the crack went silent. After the silence got awkward Rory broke it to make things even more uncomfortable. "Sort of boyfriend?" Rory's voice was calm but his eyes were dead serious. "I guess we only sort of started sleeping together sort of 3 and a half weeks ago." Rory's words dripped with bitter sarcasm as he walked out of Amy's room.

"Rory!" Amy called out as she ran after him.

On the other side of the crack in the wall, Clara was running up to The Tardis which decided to materialize for her out of nowhere. She ran inside and quickly tried to figure out how to navigate her way out of the middle of no where. "Please, let this be right" She whispered still teary eyed. The Tardis hummed and began to jolt and whiz about. Clara looked at the monitor trying to pinpoint her current location.

"The Carina Nebula" Clara whispered. "If I remember correctly, we're about 10,000 light years from Earth. Just a hop, skip and a jump for you. Right?" Clara spoke to The Tardis as she touched the console. Then she felt The Tardis suddenly stop. Assuming she might have finally landed somewhere, Clara quickly swung open the door to find The Tardis had stalled out in space again.

Clara stood face to face with The Mystic Mountain. The large pillars of stars and glowing gas clouds towered over her. "Ok, this is beautiful but we're not quite home yet." Clara ran back to the console and pulled on the appropriate levers but all she got was a terrible metallic screech. "You're the junkyard heap of time machines, aren't you?" Clara rolled her eyes. "No wonder we found you in some cheap dirty alleyway." Clara kicked the console in frustration and The Tardis took off making her fall over and land on her bottom.

Clara slowly stood up grabbing hold of the railing to support herself as she massaged her backside. "Ok, sorry. I shouldn't have said all those mean things to you." Clara slowly took a seat as The Tardis flew her back to Earth.


	10. Emotional Stuff

"Clara? Can I come in?" Ellie Oswald knocked softly on her daughter's slightly open door.

"Ok" Clara wiped a tear away as her mom came in and sat on the bed beside her.

"Ready to talk?" Ellie waited patiently.

"Me and Danny broke up." Clara didn't look up as she spoke.

"Men, who needs them?" Ellie joked at an attempt to cheer up her daughter.

"I liked him but... I don't like him like him" Clara explained. "Does that make sense?"

"Well, sometimes people are better off as just friends." Ellie smiled as she put her arm around Clara's shoulders.

"I just don't like boys." Clara was coming to terms with the idea. Her mother, in kind and innocent ignorance, misunderstood.

"You're just saying that now because you haven't found the one." Ellie hugged her daughter. "Maybe Danny's a nice kid but he's not worth getting your heart broken over." Ellie watched her daughter sniffle as she tried to stifle tears. "How about ice cream?"

"I could do ice cream" Clara smiled. It was starting to rain so they ran into the car and drove off. Clara didn't slash the tires this time. She let it happen. This was the way it was supposed to be. Her mother's death couldn't be avoided. She watched them drive away from the Tardis door and a tear escaped from her eye.

"Let's go home." Clara told the Tardis as she closed the door.

She'd made it back home safe and sound. Clara ran around the house checking every room. No sign of another roommate named Rory. Just Amy in her bedroom asleep with no cracks on her wall.

"Hhmm?" Amy stretched a little as the dim light coming from the open door of her bedroom woke her up. "Clara?" She tried to focus her eyes in the dark to see Clara standing at her doorway.

"Hey" Clara whispered. "Sorry I woke you up"

"Are you having trouble sleeping?" Amy remembered as she came out of her half asleep haze that Clara was still dealing with the anniversary of her mother's death. Clara simply shook her head yes. "Turn off the light in the hallway and come over here." Amy patted the side of her bed and moved the covers for Clara to get in. Clara quietly smiled and sat down on the bed beside her. "Why aren't you in pajamas?" Amy noticed Clara was fully dressed in a red dress and black tights and she was taking off her shoes.

"I went for a walk." Clara said as she got under the covers.

"What?" Amy smiled and moved Clara's hair out of her face with her delicate fingers. "I don't want to see you looking sad anymore, ok?" Amy brushed a tear off Clara's cheek with her thumb.

"Ok" Clara whispered. A smile began to form on her face as she laid her head down on the bed with Amy. They cuddled closed and faced each other. There was nothing glowing but moonlight but they could see into each others eyes. Clara felt Amy's fingers graze her thigh.

Amy wanted to hold her but she wasn't sure if Clara would take it the wrong way. They'd done this before but it was different this time. Clara was really sad and coming to Amy for support. Maybe it wasn't the time to try and put the moves on her. Amy rested her forehead on Clara's and booped their noses together. They both chuckled. "Feeling better?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, thanks" Clara whispered as she played with Amy's bright red hair. "Amy, can I ask you a question?" She rested her hand on Amy's waist. "Why do you keep traveling with me and what am I to you?"

"That's two questions." Amy giggled as she put her hands on Clara's waist and slowly moved up her torso. "You're my friend, Clara." Amy put her hand under Clara's chin and brought it up till they were hovering over each others lips. "You're my best friend." Amy kissed Clara's lips softly and smiled.

Clara didn't know what to do with that answer. She wanted something more but she let it go figuring now wasn't the time to press the issue. She just let herself get carried away in Amy's kiss and fell asleep in her arms.

All they did was sleep that night. Amy opened her eyes early with the dawn and saw Clara lying beside her again and a scary feeling swept over her. She cared for her too much. Amy didn't want to be in love with anybody, it was too complicated. But Clara was important to her and Amy couldn't pretend otherwise. If anything went wrong between them she wouldn't just lose a lover, she'd lose her best friend.

Amy went to the bathroom and started brushing her teeth and washing her face. Suddenly she felt a tear coming down that she couldn't control. "What's wrong?" A sleepy Clara walked in and looked worried. Amy crying was an unusual sight.

"I don't know what to think and I'm scared" Amy's green eyes looked up at Clara who ran up and hugged her tight. Amy couldn't say she was crying for Clara. She didn't want to cry over someone. Amy's feelings confused her. "Thanks" Amy smiled as she put Clara at arms length. "I'm going to make breakfast" Suddenly Amy was all smiles and Clara knew it was all for show. But she wasn't going to ask why. She played along and didn't ask questions. She knew Amy didn't like to talk about emotional stuff.

Amy looked at the calendar in the kitchen and saw there was a party tonight she'd been invited to. She needed something to take her mind off things. "You wanna come?" Amy invited Clara expecting her to say no as she usually did to such things.

"Umm, ok" Clara said as she sipped her tea.

"Oh really?" Amy smiled.

"You said you wanted to loosen me up, right?" Clara smiled back.

"Yeah, mission accomplished" Amy joked flirtatiously. On the inside she was screaming. Amy had only been interested in having a little fun with Clara but she wasn't counting on it backfiring. Experimenting with bisexuality was easy. Love was something Amy never wanted to experiment with ever.


	11. No Good Excuses

Amy tousled her hair, glossed her lips and slipped into her tightest dress. Amy lived for this stuff. But what Amy had always considered as simply a good time was beginning to feel more like running away.

Although Clara was somewhat out of her element in the party scene she'd started to have a pretty good time. It was a big house party with old friends and even though it got a bit more rowdy than she liked it was still fun. Things were winding down around 2:30 am and Clara hadn't seen Amy in a while. Clara looked for her but wished she hadn't found her.

Amy was snogging her old boyfriends when Clara walked in. She stood motionless for a second and then quickly ran out and slammed the door behind her. This wasn't the first time Clara had accidently caught Amy with a boy but that was before everything had changed. Not more than 24 hours ago Amy had been comforting Clara in her arms as they kissed each other goodnight and now she was back to her old ways.

Amy gasped as she looked behind her to see the door shut. "What was that?"

"I think it was Clara" He replied.

"Oh, Great! I have to go!" Amy quickly got off him and grabbed her shoes. "Clara?" She ran out the door while she put on her shoes but Clara was gone. Amy asked around but it seemed Clara had left the party. Amy ran out and grabbed a taxi home but when she got there the door was locked. "Clara!" Amy banged on the door to her apartment.

"What's all this noise!" The landlord came up looking quite cross.

"I'm sorry" Amy lowered her voice and smiled sweetly. "It seems I've been locked out. Silly me" She chuckled. The landlord went through his keys and let her in with a spare. Amy walked into a dark apartment save for the light coming from the closed bathroom door. She could hear the shower running. She wanted to knock and talk to Clara but she had nothing to say. Amy could only stand there with her shoes in her hands.

Clara walked out of the bathroom in a towel as she wiped tears out of her eyes when she saw Amy standing in the livingroom. Amy opened her mouth wanting to speak but couldn't find the words. There were no good excuses.

"I don't think I've ever seen you speechless." Clara looked furious but tears were escaping her eyes.

"Clara I.." Amy couldn't bare to see Clara crying because of her.

"It's an endless cycle with you, isn't it?" Clara's eyes were a mix of sadness and rage. "You built my hopes up and I started thinking maybe this time it was different like I was somehow special but I'm just another game for you, aren't I?" Clara started to cry.

"Please, I want to fix this. How can I fix this?" Amy took a step towards her but couldn't come closer. She was scared.

"Get out!" Clara yelled. "Grab your things and get out of my house."

"Oh, so it's your house now, is it?" Amy put her hands on her hips.

"I pay for most everything in here. You ship in your little bit here and there from the scraps you manage to scrape up from sleazy boys selling your kisses and god knows what else." Clara yelled at Amy with tears still in her eyes.

"What are you insinuating?" Amy was getting angry.

"I'm insinuating I'm no different than any of your other customers. You just decided to give a free trial to poor little Clara out of the goodness of your heart, right?" Clara was cutting Amy apart with vicious sarcasm.

"How... I... ugh!" Amy was too furious for words. She knew she'd brought it upon herself. "What are you doing?!" Amy ran after Clara as she saw Clara run into Amy's room.

"I'm helping you pack" Clara took a suitcase out of Amy's closet and began to throw Amy's clothes in it.

"Stop it." Amy grabbed Clara's hands and looked her in the eyes. Amy was so scared and Clara could see it. Her angry stare softened at the sight of Amy's teary eyes.

Amy couldn't let go of Clara's hands as she spoke. "I've made a mess of everything and I can't make any sense of what I'm feeling. I feel like I'm falling apart." Amy bit her lip. "I'm sorry" She was so afraid she was losing her best friend.

"You don't make any sense" Clara let out a sigh as she tried to control herself and explain things clearly without anger. "Sometimes I feel like I don't know you." Her big brown eyes looked up at Amy clearly hurt.

"Clara" Amy whispered as she wiped a tear from Clara's face. She ran her hands put Clara's arms and leaned in to kiss her lips. "I think I love you" Amy said as she broke away from her kiss.

Clara shook her head. "Not good enough. Make a decision or I'll make it for you."

"I want to stay" Amy whispered. "I want to be with you"

"As a girlfriend." Clara added for clarification.

"Ok, brilliant" Amy smiled. "I love you, really I do. I'm sorry." Amy took the suitcase. "Tell me I can stay."

Clara gave her a look before deciding to accept Amy's apology. "Don't make me regret giving you another chance." Clara said as she walked to the window and looked up at the night sky. Everyone commented on how sweet and little Clara was but she wasn't going to let herself be walked on or used by anyone.

Amy put the suitcase back in her closet and walked up behind Clara to look up at the stars with her. "Where should we travel next? I hear the second star to the right is excellent this time of year." Amy joked as she kissed the back of Clara's neck and put her arms around Clara's waist.

Clara rested her head back on Amy's shoulder as she whispered. "Show me the stars."


	12. The Friendly Locals

Amy had a hard time introducing Clara as her "girlfriend" at first but she tried her hardest to get over her fears. After a few weeks they were officially calling themselves a couple.

"Hey, you know we haven't been traveling in over a month!" Clara noticed as they sat lazing about in the livingroom.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to anymore." Amy smiled. She was glad Clara was mentioning traveling again. She wanted to make sure Clara was feeling well enough after what had happened with her mother but it took an inexhaustible amount of energy for Amy to remain patient. Patience was more Clara's department.

"Ok, so you're ready to travel then? Perfect! I know just the place" Amy ran to The Tardis and brushed off the jackets they'd piled on top of the time machine in their living room. "I've been looking at the books in The Tardis' library and I think I found the perfect place."

Clara ran inside after Amy. "So you've been sneaking into The Tardis to read the travel magazines in the library?"

"Yeah!" Amy smiled as she took a magazine out from under the console. "Tell me what you think." Amy read the brochure. "In the heart of the Aria Beta System, massive and ancient trees surround the secret cove. A home to the planet's marine inhabitants, the cove is safe for visitors as long as they remain at a safe distance from the jagged rocks. The friendly locals live behind The Silver Mountains and have been dubbed by many as The Tiger People because of their resemblance to the old earth feline with similar orange and black patterns on their skin."

Amy threw Clara the magazine so she could look at the pictures. Clara read an excerpt. "Located by the second star to the right of Aria Beta's spiral core." Clara looked up with a smile at Amy. "You actually found Neverland."

"Yup!" Amy chuckled giddily. "I told you I'd take you there." Amy flipped the switches on the console and set up the coordinates. They'd never attempted to land on an alien planet before. Amy had no idea how this would turn out but she was more than ready to go for it. She wanted to give Clara a perfect day out.

"I've been studying as best I can but this thing doesn't seem to have a manual" Amy tried to steer the ship.

"So not only have you been sneaking in here to brainstorm new travel destinations but you've also been practicing how to fly?" Clara crossed her arms.

"I promise I never left." Amy looked worried in fear that Clara would be upset but it seemed the prospect of visiting Neverland was too exciting for her to get angry. "I think we've made it!" Amy looked at the monitor displaying their location.

Clara excitedly ran to the door and opened it to see a glowing moonlit shore of an enchanted lagoon. Yellow lightning bugs lit up the sky while an iridescent sparkle rippled over the surface of the water. She slowly walked towards the waters edge and touched it lightly with her fingertips. It seemed to feel just like the water on Earth. "I wonder if you can drink it" Clara thought out loud.

"I wouldn't." Amy laughed as she walked up behind her. "But maybe we can dip our toes in." Amy sat down on one of the rocks by the deeper end of the lagoon and took off her boots and socks. She slowly put her feet in and a bluish glow followed the movement of her feet in the water.

"What about the marine life we read about?" Clara sat beside Amy and took off her shoes to join her. "I haven't seen anything. Is it safe to put our feet in?" Just then small blue fish swam past leaving a trail of blue light behind them.

"It's totally safe" Amy sounded quite confident for someone who honestly had no idea. "Now kiss me" Amy leaned in and kissed Clara. She then began to work her hands slowly up Clara's legs.

"What if someone sees" Clara whispered as she held her skirt down to keep Amy from moving her hands up any further.

"There's no one here, silly" Amy took Clara's hands in hers and moved them away from her skirt as she leaned in and kissed her again.

"Amy, stop." Clara giggled as she felt Amy's hands reaching under Clara's skirt again. Amy would have kept going if a loud splash hadn't made them both turn their heads. "What was that?" Clara's big brown eyes widened with worry. "Maybe we should come back in the daylight. Just in case."

"Ugh fine. I guess you're right." Amy sighed as they stood back up and headed back to The Tardis. "But I couldn't resist the idea of having my way with you at the edge of an alien lagoon."

"You can have your way in here" Clara crooked her finger as she stood at The Tardis' doorway.

Amy had her way until Clara fell asleep and Amy quickly got dressed to go out exploring. Amy figured it would just be for a little while. She was too excited to sleep and wait till daylight. She stepped out slowly with a small torch in hand and went back to the edge of the lagoon. She got on her knees and looked into the water to see her own reflection but before she had a chance to notice she'd fallen into the water almost as if she'd been forcefully pushed in. She coughed and caught her breath as she took off her jacket. "Great!" Amy whispered as she moved her wet hair from her face. As she did so she was left motionless in shock as she saw a mermaid swim up to her.

"You're all wet" She giggled as she tugged at Amy's clothes. "You don't need these."

"Hey, excuse me!" Amy fought her off. She mermaid had long golden hair and blue eyes. "You might not have a need for it but I do." Amy said noticing her watery friend wasn't wearing anything to cover her human half. Amy couldn't help but stop for a moment and stare. Not just because of her nakedness but the strangeness of how her bottom half wasn't human at all. She had a simmering black tail that felt like cold, soft satin against Amy's legs.


	13. Tiger Lily

The mermaid ignored all personal space as she backed Amy up against the jagged rocks. She had her arms on either side of Amy with her hands pressed against the rocks right next to Amy's face. The mermaid leaned in close and kissed her.

"Umm..." Amy wasn't sure what to do. The idea of a mermaid coming on to her was rather exciting but she wasn't about to dump Clara for some alien water nymph. No matter how attractive she seemed "I'm... kind of with someone right now so.." Amy was having a really hard time turning her down. Amy wondered if it was like in fairy tales where merpeople had the power to hypnotize of if she was using that as an excuse for her own personal shortcomings.

"I see no one else here" The mermaid whispered as she kissed Amy again.

"No!" Amy pushed her away. "Stay away from me." She tried to get out of the water but then another mermaid came up from under the water and held her feet forcing her underwater. Amy struggled as the two mermaids pulled at her clothes and giggled. Finally once Amy's lungs were starting to burn from lack of oxygen was she able to get free and climb out of the water. The mermaids quickly swam away leaving a glowing trail behind them.

Amy ran back inside The Tardis coughing and gasping for breath. She ran to the bathroom and took off her wet clothes. She wrapped herself in a warm, dry towel and felt a tear fall down her face. She'd been so scared. For a moment the thought that she was going to die crossed her mind. And although she was safe now, the stress of it all got to her. She promised herself she'd never wander off alone again.

Amy didn't tell Clara about what had happened. She went back to her bedroom and slept until she was woken up by Clara standing over her bed. "Let's see if we can meet the tiger people!" Clara smiled excitedly.

In the daylight they could see the Silver Mountain were quite literally made of silver. It seemed as common a material as any old boulder on planet Earth. Amy was more than excited as she hiked up the mountains with Clara but she kept looking over her shoulder. It was like she could hear the mermaids whispering in her ear.

They made it to a camp and approached slowly. There was a campfire in the center of a circle of modest looking homes. No one seemed to be around. Amy and Clara slowly walked into the center where the campfire was and looked around.

"Who's there?" A little voice asked.

"Um... Clara and Amy. We've visiting." Clara answered not knowing where the voice was coming from until she felt a tug at her skirt. Clara quickly turned around to see a little girl who looked about 7 or 8 with orange skin that had a black striped pattern just like a tiger.

"My name is Lili" The girl smiled.

"Tiger Lily" Amy whispered to Clara. "What are the odds?"

"That's a very pretty name, Lili" Clara smiled. "Where is everyone?"

"Scavenging." Lili explained. "The children stay behind for that" Slowly other children came out of their tent-like homes and joined them. They found their unstriped visitors rather curious. "You said you were visiting? Do you want to see something?!" Lili had attached herself to Clara rather quickly. She seemed to have that effect on children.

Amy wasn't much of a kid person but tagged along. Lili showed her into one of their homes. It was all very primitive and simple. No advanced technology of any kind. It was about an hour later that the adults came by and looked at the new visitors with shocked expressions.

"Children inside, quickly!" A deep voice spoke and everyone listened. He was obviously the chief of the group. "What's your business here?"

"Just... traveling" Amy could feel a certain tension in his voice and she wasn't sure why. "He haven't done anything wrong, have we?" She looked at Clara slightly confused and a tiny bit worried.

The large tiger man looked them over. "I guess not..." His eyes narrowed as he continued to examine them. "Are you visitors from the metallic oceans on Num 7?" He asked.

"No, we're from planet Earth." Clara explained in her sweet and reassuring voice. "We're very very far from home.

"But you are of the human species, are you not?" The chief asked.

"Yes." Amy answered "But we've never been to any metallic oceans. Though that might be a cool one for our next trip. Jot that down" Amy motioned to Clara.

"You would do well to stay away from there." The chief warned. "They are nothing but creatures of war, those humans. Many years ago when I was just a cub they came and tried to take over our planet. They thought us to be inferior but we proved them wrong." He balled his hands into fists rather menacingly.

"Why am I not surprised?" Clara rolled her eyes. "Does the human race ever get anything right?"

"All we ask is to stay for the day and we'll be off." Amy added. "I mean, I don't want to invite myself if I'm not welcome but we would like to join you for a meal if it's not too much to ask." Amy was feeling a bit hungry and very interested in trying all the strange fruits she saw them carrying in their baskets.

The chief agreed and let them sit around the fire with the tribe. The children huddled around Clara pushing Amy completely out of the way. Amy ended up sitting next to an old man on the other side of the campfire. She sighed slightly frustrated but seemed to be enjoying her food nonetheless. "This is good." Amy spoke with her mouth half full to the old man beside her. "It's like peach and banana at the same time, if that makes any sense"

"It doesn't" The old man replied.

"Figured.." Amy kept eating while looking at Clara.

"She's your lover, isn't she?" The old man asked.

"Maybe.." Amy's eyes narrowed. "Who wants to know?"

"I'm not trying to intrude but I can just clearly see it in your eyes. You look like you light up at the sight of her but you also look worried." The old man read Amy well.

"I've come to the awful realization that I might not be good enough for her." Amy didn't take her gaze off Clara as she spoke to the old man. "She's better than I'm ever going to be."


End file.
